


so far gone

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Chase Randall is a Good Bro, Chase and Tyler: Secret Bros, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Talk to her, Ty," The black ranger says. "Pretty sure she's not going to blast you and run away screaming if you ask her out."</p>
<p>or: Tyler likes Shelby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so far gone

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where Koda is in this, maybe he's sleeping or chowing down Bronto Burgers.
> 
> Just a little thing to add to the series. Takes place before "all souls are beautiful"

"You're staring again, mate."

Tyler turns his head as casually as possible, meeting the smirking face of Chase.

"I wasn't staring," He says.

"Uh-huh," The black ranger chuckles from where he's repairing Riley's Raptor Cycle. The green ranger had taken a pretty bad spill in their last battle against one of Sledge's monsters, and had totalled his cycle rather badly. "Keep lying to yourself."

Tyler's eyes slide across the lab almost of their own accord.

Riley's teaching Shelby the finer points of wielding a sword, and despite the fact that in civilian form it's like technology from another planet to the pink ranger, Tyler just can't take his eyes off her.

"She is smokin', mate, I'll give you that," Chase smirks, and Tyler growls.

"That is our teammate," The red ranger says. "Be _respectful_."

"Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. You're so far gone for her it's not even funny," Chase shakes his head as he pops out from under the cycle. "Ri! It's all fixed!"

The green ranger turns to look at them and smiles. "Thanks!" He says, and Chase just smirks, tugging his black cap back down over his hair.

"Talk to her, Ty," The black ranger says. "Pretty sure she's not going to blast you and run away screaming if you ask her out."

"It's Shelby," Tyler says. "She's more interested in dinosaur bones then going on dates."

"Lucky for you, you're just her kind of guy then," Chase winks. "Likes to take selfies with fossils, bonded to the spirit of the t-rex...c'mon dude. Just ask her."

Before he gets a chance to say anything back, Riley's there, running his hand across the bike as Shelby follows after.

"Looks like I never even took a spill. Wow, Chase."

"What can I say, I'm good with my hands," The black ranger winks at the younger boy.

"Really, Chase?" Shelby says as she comes to stand next to Tyler, who's hyperly aware of her figure practically pressed up against him. "That's just wrong."

"You know me," The New Zealander winks, and then looks pointedly at Tyler.

The red ranger coughs, and then turns his gaze to the girl next to him. "Shelby?"

"Yeah, Ty?"

"Uh..." The red ranger gulps. He's never been lost for words before in his life. Never. "You want to go grab a bite? ...just the two of us?"

Shelby's eyes widen, and then she smiles, real big. "Yeah. I'd _love_ to."

Tyler firmly ignores Chase's wolf whistles as he grabs the pink ranger's hand and leads her out of the lab.


End file.
